Blink and Die Young
by France1832
Summary: A teenage girl from the 21st century gets touched by a weeping angel and sent back in time to 1832 Paris France - right before the June Rebellion. It only has a bit of Doctor Who in it. It's mostly Les Mis. Rated T for character death and a bit of mildly suggestive content. The Combeferre/OC is not a major part of it, it's pretty mild.


**Before you read this, I would just like to explain why I wrote it. During the summer, I was reading the brick and I was experiencing many feels. All my friends who understood my pain were away and I couldn't talk to them, so I decided to release all my emotions through this fanfiction. It was written to cope, so I apologize if it isn't very good. The later chapters are better - I promise. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter One**

I never imagined this could happen. I'd seen it on TV, in books, in fanfics, but knew it wasn't real. I was wrong.

It all began with a conversation. An innocent and average conversation with a friend. Rachel and I were walking down Alma Street in my town. It was overcast that day and getting to look a bit stormy. We weren't concerned. We were close to the Art Studio and if a storm came, we could take shelter there. The two of us sat on a bench.

"You haven't replied to our role plays in a while." I commented, hoping that when Rachel got home she'd email me back.

"Yeah, sorry! I've been really busy. I'll try to email you back tonight." Rachel apologized and took a sip of her fair trade coffee.

"That's ok." I paused and grinned at a thought that had occurred to me. "Wouldn't it be cool if next year Enjolras and Marius showed up at my house?"

"Like in our role play? Only if I was there." she grinned back.

"I really wish they were real. I think I'd get along with most of them pretty well. I wouldn't like Grantaire though." I said for the millionth time. Rachel nodded.

A loud booming noise interrupted our conversation. Rachel froze and looked up at the sky. She hated thunder.

"Let's get inside." she suggested. I nodded and we both stood up. We crossed the street and were approaching the Art Studio. I glanced to my right and saw a statue sitting on the sidewalk.

"That's weird." I commented quietly. Rachel followed my gaze.

"Oh my gosh, it looks like a weeping angel!" she exclaimed. I laughed nervously. "Yeah, it does." I continued to look at it for a moment, but then turned away. "they don't exist." i said more to myself than Rachel. "Let's go inside."

Nobody was outside. Even the traffic was calm. We both walked towards the door. I opened the door for Rachel and gestured for her to go ahead. She walked ahead of me and I was about to follow when I felt something touch me.

I looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful clear blue. I felt something hard underneath me. I looked down and noticed I was lying on cobblestone. I felt a shiver pass through me. I stood up and looked at the building directly in front of me. I was at once filled with excitement, fear, and dread. It was the Café Musain.

I walked towards it slowly, almost afraid to breathe. I opened the door.

There was a man inside who looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Can I help you, Mademoselle?" he asked. I was surprised that I could understand him.

"Yes..." I hesitated. "Do you know where a bunch of young men - students - meet in here?"

The man paused and then nodded. "They're in that room back there. You have to follow the staircase up."

"Thank you." I said and nervously followed his instructions. I opened the door and headed up the stairs. I could hear voices.

"The opera last night was brilliant! Did you notice how symbolic that last scene was? I was impressed." one voice exclaimed excitedly.

"Sort of. I was busy noticing other things though. Did you see that one girl? The one with the fine legs?" another said. I could hear another conversation going on in a different corner.

"Enjolras, you have to believe me! My left wrist is broken, I can't move - Ahh!" a voice whimpered.

"Joly, you're fine. It's only bruised, or perhaps sprained." another voice said in a calm,but irritated voice that could only belong to Enjolras.

I was shocked. This had to be a dream. Weeping angels didn't exist - no form of time travel did. If it was a dream though, I wasn't ready to wake up yet. I finished my climb into the room, but tripped on the last step. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. My legs got most of the pain, but one of my arms was hurting pretty badly too. I could sense all the eyes in the room on me. Someone gently grabbed me.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?" he asked kindly as he pulled me to my feet. I nodded and looked up at his face. A handsome young man with caring eyes. Was this Courfeyrac?

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Hannah." I replied shyly.

"that's a beautiful name. I'm Courfeyrac." he smiled. I smiled back. Another young man walked over to greet me. I recognized his fantastic blond hair and brilliant blue eyes, his smooth skin, thick lower lip, his confident stride, and his cool gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Enjolras asked - not unpleasantly- as he came to a stop next to Courfeyrac.

"I-" I paused. What could I say to my fictional hero who now seemed real?

"I heard about your cause, how you want to free France and aid the people. I want to help." I said, managing to feel passion flow through me and out my mouth despite the fear I felt. Courfeyrac looked at Enjolras. Enjolras looked at me pensively. He seemed to be looking into my mind and heart, summing me up. I stared back. His blue eyes were so beautiful and there was so much emotion inside of them.

"I know I'm a girl, but who cares! I can think just as well as a man, and I can fight too if someone shows me how. I've shot a gun once before, and I'm good at aiming. I believe in your cause! Please just let me join!" I added. Enjolras studied me for a moment longer, looked at Courfeyrac as if to say "don't let her distract you", and then nodded. I smiled.

"Find somewhere to sit, Citizen." Enjolras invited. I glanced around the room trying to figure out who everyone was. I saw Joly sitting where Enjolras had been, Feuilly (the most plainly dressed) sitting next to Joly, Bossuet sitting on the other side of Joly, Grantaire sitting away from everyone with a bottle in his hand... I looked at the table where I guessed Courfeyrac had been seated and saw a young man who I suspected to be Combeferre. He smiled at me and so I walked over to him and sat down. Courfeyrac sat down next to me.

"strange clothes you're wearing, Hannah." Courfeyrac commented. "like men's clothes only...different. The shirt is tighter." he continued.

I felt myself turning red and looked at him awkwardly.

"How old are you?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Sixteen." I replied.

"Courf, she's one of us, stop flirting with her." Combeferre chided.

"Sorry," Courfeyrac apologized. "You're very pretty, but Combeferre's right."

I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards into a grin. "Thank you." I said and felt my face flush. "But please, think of me as a fellow citizen and not as a possible lover."

Courf smiled. "I will try."

"thank you." I turned to look at Enjolras. He was sitting beside Feuilly. Enjolras stood up and looked at all his friends. "Citizens, we have a new member of Les Amis de l'ABC. she shares our passions and our ideals and she is willing to fight alongside of us on behalf of the People and of The Republic! I expect you will welcome her into our circle and treat her as your equal." he turned and looked at me. I nodded.

"Hannah, you said you would stand with us and fight with us, but are you willing to die with us if by chance you do?" he asked. My initial reaction was to say "yes of course", but something made me pause. Was this a dream? No, I realized, it was not. I felt pain. In dreams I rarely felt pain and never like this. Besides,it was too real and I was thinking too clearly. I had too much control over my choices. It was real, however absurd that sounded. But if this wasn't a dream, then I had been touched by a weeping angel, and if that were true, then there was no way of getting back home. I thought of my family and my friends and felt tears threaten to run down my face, but I would not! I would not cry in front of my hero! There was no reason to not die with them. I had nothing. I had no clothes, no money, no family...nothing. These boys were all I knew and they were all going to die - except Marius. But Marius would marry Cosette, and I would be alone anyway. Besides, I believed in their cause,and I had always wanted to die for something I believed in strongly.

"Yes." I said and returned Enjolras' gaze. "I will stand by your side, and if it comes to that, I will be honored to die along with you!"

Enjolras seemed to be happy with my answer. I thought perhaps that my hero was starting to like me - in a purely platonic way - and this filled me with pride and glee. Enjolras nodded, smiled at me and then sat back down.

"You'd have a woman die with you? How desperate are you?" Grantaire asked from the corner. I felt my muscles stiffen in anger.

"She came of her own free will and spoke with more passion than you could ever dream of having. Let her be." Enjolras replied. I looked coldly at Grantaire. He shrugged, didn't argue, and took another drink of wine. I thought I could see pain in his eyes though, and I felt bad for him, knowing that he cared for Enjolras - the only thing he believed in.

After the meeting was over, Courf stood up and smiled at me.

"Let me walk you home. It's late and it's not safe for you to be roaming around out there alone." he offered.

"I..." I looked down. "I don't have a home. I don't live anywhere." Courf looked puzzled, but also concerned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My family is far away and I have nothing. These clothes are all I have and I don't have any money or food or anything." I explained. I felt a lump in my throat, but fought back the tears again.

"Do you want to borrow some money?" he offered. I looked up at him.

"I don't have any way to pay you back." I pointed out.

"I don't mind." he shrugged.

I smiles, and then paused. "I Still have nowhere to sleep tonight."

"I can get you a room at the inn where I live." he said.

"I suppose you can walk me home after all!" I laughed. Courf was a very good guy and I liked having him as a friend. I didn't want to be more than that though.

The barricade boy I would have wanted to love me was Enjolras, but I knew that could never be. I thought of the conversations Rachel and I had had about the barricade boys and which one we would probably end up dating. She had guessed Combeferre for me.

"Come on then!" Courf's voice took me from my thoughts.

"Just a minute." I said. I walked over to where Enjolras stood looking at the map of France. He was staring so intently at it that I almost wanted to ask if they needed a moment, but I refrained.

"Enjolras," I said quietly. He turned and looked at me. "Thank you for allowing me to join, I hope that I can serve the republic to your satisfaction." I struggled with my words.

Enjolras nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. "You are a strong young woman and I appreciate your love for the Republic." he removed his hand and then he narrowed his eyes. "How did you know my name?"

I froze. What would I say? I was so dumb sometimes! "I,uh... heard Joly say your name and recognized your voice." I replied.

"You have a good memory." Enjolras commented. "Goodnight, Hannah." he said and turned his attention back to the map.

"Goodnight Enjolras." I said before returning to where Courf was waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and he opened the door. "after you."

I walked outside into the pleasantly cool night. A thought occurred to me. "What day is it?" I asked. "I've lost track of time."

"It's May 4th" Courf replied. Only one more month. The same day I had left.

"1832?" I asked, just to make sure.

"of course!" he looked at me as if to check I was joking.

"I thought I'd make sure my escort wasn't drunk." I tried.

We walked down the cobblestone street for about five minutes before Courf turned to the left and walked up to the door of a tall building. He opened the door and gestured for me to go ahead.

About fifteen minutes later, I was in a small room by myself. There were 60 francs in a small pouch for me, a piece of bread, and some old clothes that Courf found in his closet. I laid down on the bed and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
